chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Innate Chaotic Body
Overview The Innate Chaotic Body could be described as being a wonderous treasure of the world and possessed endless potential in cultivation and strength. The rare Innate Chaotic Body is a heaven defying path, which possesses endless potential and guaranteed a glorious future, there was a heavy price behind such glory. That price was the tremendous requirement of energy for cultivation, which would greatly exceed any person’s imagination. The normal Chaotic Body was like that and the Innate Chaotic Body did not make an exception. Because Chaotic Force was just too powerful, the amount of energy of the world on the Tian Yuan Continent required to form a single strand of pure Chaotic Force probably could not even be described as tremendous. As a result, a vast requirement of low-level energy like the energy of the world would be needed to create the Chaotic Body. Chaotic Force The Chaotic Force cultivated by cultivators who have Innate Chaotic Body would not be true Chaotic Force either. True Chaotic Force could be divided into Yin and Yang and could create an entire world. It could also destroy a universe and throw laws into chaos. It was powerful and terrifying. Only this was true Chaotic Force. According to the sword spirits, no one had ever cultivated it successfully. Even though Xiao Bao possessed the Innate Chaotic Body, the Chaotic Force cultivated by him would be much weaker than true Chaotic Force. It would need to be strengthened and transformed step by step. Differences The Innate Chaotic Body was a perfect, natural creation while the other one was sculpted by external forces. The sculpted body was coarse and flawed with a limited future. It would be extremely difficult to reach a supreme realm of cultivation with it. * Even though that was the case, the Innate Chaotic Body still possessed huge advantages over the normal Chaotic Body. First of all, its growth speed was much quicker. * Secondly, the Chaotic Force used by the Innate Chaotic Body was much purer and more powerful than the normal Chaotic Body. Thus, the Innate Chaotic Body would dominate the normal Chaotic Body if they were on the same level. The Innate Chaotic Body reigned supreme when the levels were the same. * Lastly and more importantly, the future achievements of the Innate Chaotic Body were incomparable to the normal Chaotic Body. Cultivators of the normal Chaotic Body had never reached the ultimate realm of cultivation (Grand Prime) and probably never would, but that was not necessarily the case for someone with the Innate Chaotic Body. Levels The divisions of the Innate Chaotic Body greatly differed from the divisions of the normal Chaotic Body. The Innate Chaotic Body only had four major realms, which were minor achievement, partial achievement, major achievement, and great perfection. It was unlike the Chaotic Body Jian Chen possessed, which required his chaotic neidan to be shattered a total of eighteen times and his strength would only increase by several cultivation levels only when each shattering occurred. As a result, it was extremely evident whenever Xiao Bao’s strength increased slightly. Trivia * Even in the World of Immortals, the Innate Chaotic Body only appeared three times since most Chaotic Bodies were acquired. References Category:Chaotic Force Category:Innate Constitution Category:Project Cultivation